


Restoration

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Determination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoration

"Jim?" Blair whispered, slowly making his way to the second bed in the semi-private room. When there was no response, he rested his hands on the safety rail and looked down at his sleeping friend.

"You know, this really wasn't how I expected to spend the day," the young man said softly, shaking his head. "I still can't believe this happened. Man, when you fell..." His voice trailed off and he closed his eyes. "When you fell, I thought you'd broken your back or... or worse."

Blair swallowed hard, his eyes still closed. He was silent for a few seconds before continuing. "We were lucky, though. You've got a few stitches in that hard head of yours, and a cast on your leg, but you're going to be just fine."

"Mmm?"

At the unexpected sound, Blair's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Jim?"

The detective was just beginning to stir, his hands moving fretfully against the cotton sheets.

"Jim?" Blair repeated, leaning over his friend as Jim opened his eyes and blinked groggily in his direction.

"Chief?"

A relieved smile lit up Blair's face. "Oh man, I am so glad you're awake."

Jim looked around the room. "Hospital?"

"Cascade Memorial," Blair confirmed. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good," Jim answered after a moment's consideration. "My head hurts a little and--"

"And what?" cut in Blair, immediately concerned.

Jim winced as he shifted slightly to his side. "My senses are a little out of whack."

"Out of whack," Blair repeated. "Is that a Sentinel term?"

Jim chuckled softly. "Yeah."

Blair pursed his lips. "You mean like sensory spikes?"

Jim closed his eyes. "Yeah, but it's not too bad. I can handle it."

"How 'bout we lower your dials?" Blair offered. At Jim's faint nod, he coached him through the same steps they'd taken out on the trail. "Focus on your breathing first."

Jim took a few slow, deep breaths.

"Good. Now picture the dials. Turn them down, a little at a time."

A few seconds later, Jim's tense muscles relaxed and he opened his eyes. "That's better," he sighed in relief.

Blair patted Jim's shoulder. "It's no wonder your senses were so whacked out, after that fall you took."

Maintaining a straight face, Jim asked, "Did you just call me a wacko, Sandburg?"

"Whacked out, not wacko," Blair laughed.

"You know, I don't really remember falling."

"Well, you did. About twenty feet," Blair said. "You scared me to death when you went over the edge." He gave Jim's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Jim thought for a moment. "You dragged me back to the truck, right? I kind of remember that."

"Hey, I wasn't about to sling you over my shoulder. You've got, what, forty pounds on me? We would have both ended up on the ground."

"Are you all right?" Jim asked, reaching out to lightly finger the bandages covering Blair's palms.

"I'm fine," Blair reassured him. "Scraped hands and knees, along with a few sore muscles, are a small price to pay when you consider what could have happened."

"Sorry." Jim shook his head regretfully. "I didn't mean to--"

"Hey, man," Blair cut in. "You probably saved me from a few broken bones or worse when you pushed me away from the edge."

"You did good, Chief," Jim said softly.

His cheeks slightly flushed at the praise, Blair murmured, "Thanks, Jim."

"So, I'll be laid up for a few days?"

"And using crutches for a few weeks."

"That's not too bad," Jim said with a yawn.

"You still looked pretty wiped out. Why don't you get some more rest. We can talk later."

"I just woke up," Jim gently complained.

"Hi, Jim." Both men turned as Simon entered the hospital room with a pleased smile on his face. "You're looking a lot better than you did the last time I saw you. How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling pretty good, Simon."

Simon nodded. "That's good to hear." Checking his watch, he frowned. "I need to head back to the station," he said with a sigh, "but I'll stop by again in the morning."

"Wait a minute, Simon." Jim turned to Blair. "Is the truck still out at the state park?"

Blair nodded. "Yeah, they let me ride back in the ambulance with you."

"That's what I thought." Jim looked back at Simon. "Can you take Sandburg home?"

"Sure, be glad to," Simon answered.

"No way, man," Blair quickly interjected. "I'm not leaving."

"Chief..."

"Don't 'Chief' me. I'm staying. I did not drag you over a bazillion miles of wilderness just to leave you here by yourself."

Jim sighed and looked at Simon with exasperation. "See what I have to put up with?"

Blair lightly smacked Jim on the arm, then grinned.

"Could you at least sit down? And don't tell me you're okay. I can feel the heat from those bruises from here."

"Really?" Blair asked in amazement. "Wow. That's--"

"Sandburg," Jim growled.

"Okay, okay." Blair dropped carefully into the bedside chair. "There! Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Jim answered drolly.

"Are you sure that it's safe to leave you two here alone?" Simon asked, smiling at the familiar banter between the two friends. A pair of matching grins came his way in response.

"Come on, Jim, why don't you close your eyes for a while," Blair suggested, seeing his partner unsuccessfully try to hide another yawn.

"I'm not tired."

"Your face is telling me a different story, man," Blair retorted.

Jim rolled his eyes in fond amusement, but did as directed, letting his eyes close. With an affectionate smile, Blair leaned forward to fuss with the blankets covering his partner, before closing his own eyes.

As Simon watched, Jim quickly fell asleep, and Blair followed suit a few minutes later, his hand resting protectively on Jim's arm.

"Visiting hours are almost over, sir."

Simon glanced up to see a nurse standing in the doorway. "I know. I'm on my way," he responded, then looked back toward Blair. "Would it be all right if he stays? Jim will rest much easier with Blair at his side."

She followed Simon's gaze, and a smile began to brighten her tired face. She gave a little chuckle as she turned back toward the tall police captain. "Brothers?"

Simon shook his head. "Just as close, though. Partners, and best friends."

"You know, growing up, I had a best friend named Thelma Louise. We were as close as two peas in a pod. Those two are like that, aren't they?"

"Yes, ma'am," Simon smiled in return.

She nodded, then moved to lift the extra blanket from the end of the bed. "We wouldn't want him to get cold, would we?" she asked as she carefully draped it over Blair's sleeping figure. "Don't worry, sir. I'm not going to chase him out."

"Thank you," Simon responded in gratitude. Starting for the door, he paused to look at his two men again. Hearing a soft, reassuring, "I'll take good care of both of them," he nodded and left the room.

~end~


End file.
